Making the time timeless - Lucy and Wyatt
by Nono34
Summary: When the team gets back to the present from a mission, Wyatt finds his wife alive waiting for him. But what about Lucy? Is she going to lose Wyatt after all? This story happens after Lucy and Wyatt got together and fell in love.


Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus had just arrived back from a mission. When they got out of the Lifeboat, Wyatt recognised her wife in the crowd. He didn't believe his eyes. His wife had been dead for four years. She wasn't supposed to be here, now. Wyatt's heart filled with happiness and relief. He didn't bother with Agent Christopher asking him about the mission or Mason asking for information about Flynn. He didn't even realise Lucy asking him if he was okay. He made his way straight to Jessica and hugged her tightly.

Lucy was shocked. Wyatt's wife returned. She knew she was supposed to be happy to see Wyatt so cheerful but she wasn't. She had just lost him.

Somebody knocked on the door. Lucy stood up and walked to open the door. She froze as it got opened. Wyatt was standing in front of her with a quite upset face. It couldn't mean anything good.

\- Hey - she greeted him.

\- Hi. Can I come in? - He seemed worried like he wasn't sure about the answer. It scared Lucy.

\- Sure.

Lucy wanted to ask a lot of things from Wyatt but instead of them, she just asked:

\- How did you get my address?

A quick smile appeared at the corner of Wyatt's mouth. - We need to talk about something.

Lucy found out that Wyatt didn't come to talk about such a silly thing like how to get someone's address. She felt so silly about her previous question. But then, she realized Wyatt is waiting for her reaction, so she answered.

\- Okay. Let's talk. I want to start. - Wyatt seemed surprised. - I've been thinking a lot since we arrived and… So I made a decision. - Oh, it was so hard to tell into his eyes. It was so hard to make this decision. But it must have been done. - I've always been the second one after my mother. People know me as the famous historian's daughter not as Lucy Preston the historian. I mean I'm proud of the success that my mother reached but…

\- I understand.

\- I don't want to be the second one anymore. I don't want to be the first, either. I just want to be the one who exists alone, not with somebody else. And now, as Jessica, _your wife_ appeared and your life is okay again… I will get out of it. I know, I could be only the second love, the second woman in your life, and I just can't bear this thought. Stay calm, I don't blame you. It's my decision. I'm really happy that you got Jessica back. I know how much you missed her, even you didn't say it. So I let you go to her. You worth this happiness even it isn't by my side. - Tears started to appear in her eyes so she tried to finish her speech quickly. - I have just one question. I need your honest answer, Wyatt. Have you… have you ever loved me? Or it was just this crazy situation with the time travelling and you thought we could be a better team with this…? Did you love me?

Wyatt seemed really surprised. He stepped one towards Lucy.

\- When I saw Jessica after landing, I felt surprised and glad to see her again. But after the first five minutes we spent together at home, I… I don't know how to describe that feeling. It was strange. Jess was the same person who I knew years ago but I realized that I don't know her anymore. I mean, yeah, I know who she is and what she is like but she became a stranger. And then, you crossed my mind telling me that everything what's happening to us is meant to be. It's fate. Maybe, losing my wife and meeting you are also meant to occur. I didn't believe to you about it but I've changed my mind. I realized it can't be the same like it was after these, as you said, crazy things. And after knowing you. After I found it out, I left Jessica there and came to you straight. History changes. Present changes. And me and my feelings change, too. So, yes, I did love you, Lucy, and I still love you. I mean I Iove _you_ , nobody else. You can't be the second one because there's nobody else I love as much as I love you. I didn't have to choose because there is only you. I need you.

Lucy tried to stop her tears flowing down but she couldn't. She went to Wyatt with relief and hugged him tight. He held her as if Lucy would have been the woman he lost for a long time and not Jessica. He sighed deeply and smelled Lucy's usual fragrance. They stayed hugging each other and tried to make the time timeless.


End file.
